


Pretty As Pearl: Ch 1- Ch 3 Rough Drafts

by DF_Ackhult



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Original Fiction, Sea Monsters, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF_Ackhult/pseuds/DF_Ackhult
Summary: Rough drafts of the porno book I'm working on.On a seaside cliff, Nora the Music Maker prepares for the upcoming ceremony called the Choosing. At the age of twenty, her future role will be determined by the town's leader. However, the town is plagued by invading beasts, and between her growing uncertainty and the longing she feels for the fruit vendor, Nora of Shorncliff isn't certain what the future will bring.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I was gone for a long time.  
> Started working on a new sassy and saucy naughty work. Here are the first three chapters as a rough draft. Work here isn't finalized and up for changing.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Sea salted air drifted through the window, the chilled breeze rocking the various odds and ends hanging about the music shop. Half constructed instruments hummed from the slight gust as wooden wind chimes clattered. Warm summer sunlight illuminated the cramped workshop, providing light for its sole occupant.  
Nora of Shorncliff toiled away, pausing as the wind wafted over her dark, freckled face. A smile parted her lips as she took in the refreshing smell of the ocean and cry of gulls before returning to her work.  
Her hands flitted skillfully with the carving knife, etching out intricated patterns into a key box for a hurdy gurdy. For days she had relentlessly crafted each piece by hand, often skipping meals to complete her work.  
As she ran a hand through her short brown hair, Nora regarded the handiwork.  
It was beautiful. More than anything, it was a guarantee for her future. A flutter of excitement filled her chest as she thought of what was to come.  
The Shorncliff Choosing was in only two days. Chieftess Janis of her ocean side home would soon be gathering everyone of the age of twenty. Once a year, these people would be given duties that best suit their qualifications, and they would carry out the work until retirement.  
And Nora had every intention to remain in the music shop. Her mother and father, Belle and Marcus, owned the shop together. It was her deepest wish to continue the family business. After the Choosing and her inevitable apprenticeship to her parents, her life was set. Already she could carve out any wood that was needed, tune any instrument and mend them. Her father had taught her these things since she was a small girl.  
But now it would be different. In two days, people would seek her out for commission and songs. The very thought thrilled her to the core.  
Setting her tools down, Nora stood from her work bench and stretched.  
Tension eased from her shoulders and she made for the window. Pushing it open, Nora caught her reflection in the glass.  
Her brown eyes were tired, ringed with lack of sleep. The red dyed fringes that framed her face hung limp, begging for a wash. She knew she should take better care of the fiery red locks. They marked her as a citizen of Shorncliff, and were identifiers if she was ever found at sea.  
She knew that she should really tend the dye more. But there was time for that later.  
Ignoring her disheveled state, Nora took in the view.  
Overlooking the cliffside town, she could clearly see the ocean. Dark blue water swirled, the mysteries and dangers hidden below the brine. It was frightening, yes, but she loved the ocean. Its beauty was untamed and wild, and she loved how the waters swirled and roared.  
People milled about, going about their business. Harvesting from the scrawny orchards, buying supplies for their own assigned duties. Just living life.  
And Nora found that wonderful, in its own way.  
Life in Shorncliff was not easy. In fact, life itself was not easy. Beyond the boundaries of their small town was a rocky, gray wasteland. Nothing lived in the wastes. There was no food or water. The only chance of survival was working hard on the mountainside coasts of the sea. Here, at least, people could find fertile earth to grow and protect.  
But there was always the threat of something vile crawling from beneath the ocean below.  
Nora’s skin crawled at the thoughts of the monsters and creatures that resided just down the cliffside paths.  
However, the visions of sea monsters was pushed from Nora’s mind as the bell from the entrance chimed sharply.  
“Just a moment!” she called out in response to the bell.  
Brushing the wood shaving from her black smock, Nora made for the front desk. As she pulled the door open to the desk, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Immediately she felt her face grow hot in embarrassment as she met eyes with the visitor.  
Marliea, the fruit vendor, stood expectantly at the front desk. Her blonde hair hung just passed her suntanned skin, bright green eyes sparkling despite the lack of light.  
The heat in Nora’s cheeks grew even more as her gaze quickly flicked over the simple yellow dress that hugged her lithe frame. Typical twin red locks framed her thin and pretty face, ending just at her spotted cheeks. Nora’s head went fuzzy at the sight of her.  
Marliea chuckled, her voice musical, “You look in a state.”  
Again, a flush rushed through Nora as she became hyper aware of how dirty she must appear.  
It took a moment too long for Nora to find her voice, and when she finally spoke Marliea giggled once more.  
“I’m just teasing you,” Marliea cut in through Nora’s stammering, “Here, I brought this for you.”  
Marliea presented an apple and a small cluster of grapes.  
Nora took them, saying, “Thank you, what do I owe you?”  
The fruit vendor shook her head with a smile, “Come on. You don’t owe me anything. Besides, I heard that you might have had some trouble finding your way to the dinner table.”  
“My mother told you that didn’t she?”  
Of course, of all people, Mother would tell Marliea. The gorgeous fruit vendor she knew her daughter was silently fawning over for years. Only her mother would weaponize the attraction Nora felt like that.  
Next time her mother asked her if she had eyes for anyone, she was keeping her damn mouth shut.  
With a coy shrug, Marliea said, “Oh, you know how word gets around. What’s got you so busy you can’t even find the time to eat with her, though?”  
“So it definitely was my mother,” Nora stated.  
Marliea laughed, “Maybe. Can I see what you’re going to present at the Choosing?”  
Brightening at once to the request, Nora nodded, “Sure, it’s in the back. I’ll show you.”  
Eager to show off her project, Nora invited Marliea behind the desk. Together the two entered the work room. The fruit vendor took in the organized chaos with a hint of wonder as Nora led her to the work bench.  
She sat herself down and brought as many pieces together as she could. Leaning by her, Marliea admired the work, tracing a delicate finger over the designs.  
“God, its beautiful,” Marliea said, “How do you get it so detailed?”  
Beaming from the praise, Nora said, “Practice, I suppose.”  
“So humble,” Marliea teased, “Are you going to present this to Janis? She’ll love it. You’re guaranteed to be assigned here when she sees this.”  
Nora glanced side long to respond. As she did, her eyes caught sight of how Marliea’s collar opened, exposing the upper half of her small breasts. A burst of self conscious longing exploded in Nora’s head as she snapped her attention back to her work.  
“Y-yeah, I hope so,” Nora said, her face burning. Swallowing nervously, Nora cursed how easily she became off kilter around the fruit vendor. Even more, she cursed her libido for doing nothing to help the situation.  
“Don’t be nervous. You’re so talented,” Marliea praised, “Everyone knows it. You’re going to make a fantastic music maker.”  
Nora couldn’t stop the smile on her face.  
“Thank you.”  
Marliea returned the grin, sending flutters through Nora’s stomach, “Don’t mention it. Besides, if you weren’t assigned to the Music Hall, your father would raise Hell.”  
A huffed half laugh escaped from Nora, “Imagine how pissed he would be if I was assigned as a shepherd. Though I suppose it is a possibility I get carpentry.”  
With a soft hum, Marliea shook her head, “I don’t think there is an opening in carpentry this year. The only apprenticeships available are the Music Hall, the Shepherds, and Tine’s work.”  
“Ugh, I can’t imagine working for Tine.”  
“You’re telling me. He’s been looking for an apprentice for the last five years. God, I knew it wasn’t possible but when I had my Choosing two years ago, I was terrified that I might be sent to him.”  
Distaste spat at Nora’s gullet at the thought of Tine’s work. It was necessary but messy, bloody, and brutal. The old man was the resident Hunter, the profession of keeping Shorncliff safe from monsters. Life had scarred and ruined Tine, but somehow he still lived on and worked.  
Everyone knew that being assigned to his apprenticeship was most likely a death sentence.  
However, Nora didn’t want to dwell on the unsavory job or its master, “I imagine you would fair just fine. In fact you might even had made Tine a likable person.”  
Marliea snorted, “And what would I have done? Fed the shore serpents and dread prawns citrus to death. No thank you, I am much happier in orchards. Less mess. And I don’t think I’ll be losing a finger anytime picking berries at least.”  
“How many is the old grouch down to now?”  
“I think six. I heard him grumbling about it in the tavern the other night.”  
“I wonder what else he might have lost to the sea…” Nora suggested playfully.  
The comment earned a laugh, “Oh God. If I had lost anything so important like that I would just throw myself down onto the rocks. If you can’t have fun then what’s the point?”  
Nora giggled along with her.  
“What about you? Would you just surrender to the sea if you couldn’t… you know? Have some fun?” Marliea continued to asked with a raised brow and a sly grin.  
Again, a brain numbing explosion flashed in Nora’s head. Before she could find her mental bearings and respond, the front bell chimed again. Within moments her parents entered, blocks of wood in hand. Nora was the spitting image of the pair. Her father’s height was passed to her, as was the face of her mother.  
“Good afternoon!” Nora’s mother said as she caught sight of the pair, “How are you ladies?”  
“We’re just fine, ma’am,” Marliea said brightly, “I was just dropping off a snack for Nora.”  
“Good. Did you make her eat it?” Marcus asked as he set down the wood blocks. Running a hand through his graying hair, the man regarded them with a hint of pride, “You’ll need all the energy you can get to blow Chieftess Janis away.”  
“I’ll eat, for the love of God,” Nora defended.  
Her parents teased her more as they put away their haul. Marliea glanced down at her and said, “I should be going. It was nice chatting with you! Enjoy the fruit.”  
“Thank you again,” Nora responded with a soft smile.  
Bidding her goodbye’s Marliea exited the shop. The moment the young woman was gone, Nora turned on her parents.  
“You used her against me, didn’t you?”  
Belle held up her hands defensively, “A mother will do what she must. If I couldn’t make you stop long enough to eat I had to find someone who could.”  
“That was cheap! That was underhanded!”  
“You’re quiet enough as it is,” Marcus said, “If we didn’t get sly with you, you’d waste away without us even knowing!”  
“Oh please, I’m sure you would miss my excellent company long before I starved,” Nora countered.  
Her parents chuckled good naturedly as Nora settled down and regarded the gifted food. Turning her attention to her work, she took stock of how far she had come.  
Just one more day of assembly. At most, five more hours of work. All the pieces were there, she just had to construct them.  
Heaving an exaggerated sigh at her parents, Nora internally admitted the remainder could wait.  
Plucking the apple, she finally took a bite for the first time she could remember that day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my things are starting to get a little heated aren't they

Countless stars twinkled above, dancing in the night sky around a nearly full moon. Shorncliff was quiet, lit only by the pale light the sky. Waves crashed, filling the quiet little town with their unending song.   
Nora drank it all in, resting her chin on the sill of her window. She knelt on her bed, observing the sights from her tiny bedroom above the workshop.   
Her thoughts were not on the fantastic night view however. In the moment, Nora was plagued by the upcoming Choosing. Already she was regretting not spending more time in the shop. If only she had done more, she would have more time to perfect the details, more time to tune the instrument beautifully.   
An unbidden dread of actually being assigned to someone other than her parents clutched at her heart. There was nothing else in the world she could imagine doing.   
The family workshop had become her life. Ever since she was four, her mother and father had trained her to play music and to craft instruments. Surely, then, she would be meant to continue on?   
However there was a deep feeling, a worm of doubt that gnawed at her gut. It was a sensation of pure… wrong. That this wasn’t the destiny for her.   
But it had to be.   
It was all she knew.   
Sighing in frustration, Nora shut her eyes and leaned her head against the cool wood of the open window frame.   
She was just nervous. It was natural to get the last minute jitters. All Nora had to do was believe in herself and her talents. Like Marliea had said, she had the makings of a great music maker.   
Heart fluttering, Nora’s thoughts stayed on the fruit vendor. She was much more lovely topic to focus on.   
Ever since Nora was sixteen, she had taken to the other woman. Nora had taken to the woman’s natural appearance, the sound of her voice. Her brazen, joking nature. Over the last four years they had grown to know each other rather well. But that might have been due to Nora’s habit of stopping by the vendor once or twice daily.   
Every time, Nora was greeted with that heart melting smile. She could feel her chest ache at the idea of Marliea sharing that smile with her. Maybe in secret, behind a locked door.   
Nora bit her lip as she let her mind wonder.   
She imagined the thin woman pressed against her, desperately pulling at her clothes. Remembering the accidental view down the vendor’s dress, Nora imagined what it would be like to hold her small breasts in her hands. To feel her skin on her own.   
Her own hand slid down her stomach and into the hem of her underwear.   
As she imagined Marliea moaning her name into her ear, Nora let her fingers graze down to her pussy, wet from the fantasy. Sliding a finger through, she teased her clit.   
In her mind, Marliea spread her legs, begging Nora to taste her, to satisfy her. Nora pictured the smooth, tanned legs, wishing to know what they felt like on her lips.   
As she rubbed her finger in slow circles, her clit began to stiffen, sending electric sensations up her spine.   
Nora’s breath caught as she shut her eyes, pretending that her own ragged breathing belonged to another.   
With her free hand she pulled her night shirt away, cupping herself to squeeze a nipple.   
Fondling herself a moan escaped her as Marliea in her mind slid a finger into Nora. Instead, two of her own fingers entered her, curling to massage her sweet spot as she rocked her hand back and forth. The faint restraint the garment created felt nice as her fingers thrust in confinement.   
The imaginary Marliea was whispering encouragements in her ear, pleading for Nora to come for her. Begging for the same release as she thought of returning the favor.   
Nora thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy with more urgency. Her palm ground itself into her clit, leaving her legs shaking as she whimpered into her arm.  
It built deep in her, a warm, fuzzy spiral that unraveled in her as Nora shuddered out a moan. Her whole body quivered as she reached orgasm, but she refused to stop. The Marliea in her head was still unsatisfied, hungry for more, begging for Nora’s tongue against her-  
An unearthly shriek ripped through the air.   
Nora’s lust addled brain froze in terror at the call, her heart switching gears. She knew that sound.   
Silhouetted against the night sky was a massive bird, its body as big as her father and its wingspan twice the width.   
A diregull.   
Panic surged through Nora as she scrambled away from the window, the sight of the monster erasing any of her remaining horniness.   
But her fears are dashed as a dark shape rocketed from the earth toward the beast. A rod struck the diregull, sending it into a squawking, dying spiral as it tumbled from the air. As always, the monster hunter Tine had fulfilled his duties.   
She watched as the creature descended away from the village and down to the rocky shore at the bottom of the cliffs. Still shaking from her climax and the sudden burst of fear, Nora adjust her shirt. She peeled her soaked underwear away and dropped them to the floor and didn’t bother to replace them.   
Collapsing in bed, Nora didn’t feel much in the mood for continuing her pleasure. The diregull had seen to that.   
Now all she could think of was the Choosing and the uncomfortable uncertainty.   
She lay there in the dark for what seemed like hours, staring at wooden slats of the ceiling. Her hand rested on her stomach, her fingers barely brushing the tuft of hair between her legs.   
Now that some time had passed, maybe she could go again. It was better than driving herself insane over the upcoming, life changing event. After the Choosing, Nora was going to finally confess how she felt.   
Mind filled with thoughts of the fruit vendor of Shorncliff, Nora muffled her voice with the pillow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit things to a big ol' horny turn here didn't they.

Nora set her tools down at last.  
Sitting at her workbench, she had spent the greater part of seven hours finalizing her project. As she gazed over the carved key box and the etchings on the face, she couldn’t have been prouder of herself.   
The hurdy gurdy was a masterpiece. Every part, down to the metal handle she forged on her own, was made by her hand alone.   
Never before could she have claimed such an achievement for such a mechanically complex instrument.   
Running a finger over the strings they hummed softly to her touch. With delicate care Nora sat the instrument in her lap. Setting her hands to the keys and the crank, she exhaled in anticipation.   
Turning the crank the wheel droned a rich, earthy chord. Goosebumps raised on her arms at the purity of the tone.   
With a smile, Nora began to play.   
She danced methodically around the keys, adding notes to the constant buzz. Music filled the workshop as she played. The melody was spiraling and quick, though it gave a jubilant contrast to the whirring chord strings.   
Slowly, she let the music die out. Tears stung at her eyes. A mixture of pride and relief, she wiped her face before setting the instrument back to the table.   
“Oh my god,” a voice said behind her.   
Nora gave a start as she whirled around. Behind her in the doorway was Marliea, wide eyed. A faint smile graced her parted lips as the she ventured further into the room.   
In her hands was a basket that she set aside as she rushed to Nora’s side.   
“That was incredible!” Marliea gushed, “Nora, holy shit!”  
Nora blushed as she fought back a grin, “Thanks, it was nothing. Just something I’ve heard the sailors sing at the pub.”  
“Nothing my ass. I’ve never heard you play like that before. And look at it all put together! Nora, that is gorgeous!”  
“Thank you,” Nora repeated shyly.   
Marliea smoothed out her green dress as she sat down beside her. Silently, Nora thanked the powers that be she had to foresight to wash that morning. The fruit vendor marveled at the completed work, complimenting it on every detail.   
“May I hold it?” she eventually asked.  
With a nod she allowed the hurdy gurdy to be lifted from its place. Marliea turned the crank with uneven rotations as she fiddled several keys. The effect was a warbling, dissonant tone that made them both wince.   
“Shit, I don’t think it likes me,” Marliea joked as she handed the instrument back.   
Nora laughed, “All it takes is practice. Still, its better than I’ve heard those drunks at the pub play.”  
“You’re too kind,” Marliea said, nudging Nora playfully, “I bet you’re proud.”  
Not wishing to appear to vain, Nora shrugged, “I suppose.”  
Marliea rolled her eyes, “If you’re not proud of that, then I suppose my trip over here was a waste of time.”  
“Maybe I’m a little proud,” Nora said hastily, “I appreciate the visit. What brings you by?”  
Gesturing to the basket she had brought, Marliea said, “I figured that today would cause for celebration. And I figured you probably skipped out on meals again. So I brought you some lunch. Maybe we could go out together for a walk? I know a nice place we can eat it.”  
Joy swelled as Nora nodded eagerly, “Of course! Let me just close up the shop first.”  
Marliea waited patiently as Nora hung her smock and put her tools away. All the while the fruit vendor idly chatted, sharing gossip from about Shorncliff. Nora happily listened as they made for the front door, locking it behind them.   
Outside, Nora had to squint through the sudden light. Marliea noticed and teased, “Maybe if you got out of the shop every now and then daylight would treat you kinder.”  
Nora scoffed in response, emphasizing her exaggeration.  
Together the pair walked down the sloping dirt path. Marliea led the way, basket tucked in the crook of her arm.   
To her surprise, Nora was led out of the town and straight toward the cliff edge. There were several steep roads leading down and across the rock face, and it was on one such path they now walked. Below the waves lapped at the stone slabbed shore. A dingy dock harboring a few ships sat below. Some of the workers waved up to them, suppling a ship from another settlement.  
Returning the wave, Nora asked her companion, “Where is this spot that so special?”  
“You’ll see!” Marliea said happily as they maneuvered their way further down, “It’s a bit out of the way. Like I said, the place is secret. Pretty sure I’m the only one who knows about it. Don’t worry, its worth it.”  
Nora already agreed that it was worth it. Anywhere with Marliea would be worth its weight in pearls. Of course, she kept this fact to herself.   
Minutes ticked by as the two walked silently. Every so often Marliea would glance over her shoulder and give a sly smirk. Nora reveled in the attention, enjoying now how her insides would jolt with excitement.   
They were well out of the bounds of Shorncliff, but Nora didn’t feel nervous. It was neither in season for dreadprawns, and Tine kept the surrounding area relatively clear.   
As they wandered further from the boundaries of the town, Nora saw little reason to worry. Though, the path they walked was awfully close to the shore… But such a trivial thing wasn’t about to sour her mood.   
At last, Marliea stopped and turned, “It’s just up ahead! Come on!”   
With that she took off. Nora grinned as she carefully hastened after her friend. Before her eyes, Marliea jerked to the left, straight into the cliffside and vanished.   
When Nora reached where Marliea had disappeared, she found a dark opening in the rock. Inside, Marliea stood, happily holding her arms out.   
“Ta-dah!” she proclaimed as Nora entered.   
Looking about the tiny cave, Nora could see why this was so special.   
Lightmoss clung to the walls, dormant for now, but when night came the plant would glow faintly. The floor was smooth and even, only broken by a ledge that was ideal for a bench.   
“How did you find this place?” Nora asked as Marliea set her basket down.   
“My dad showed it to me when I was little,” Marliea explained as she pulled a blanket from the basket, “He always used to talk about how there are many hidden, magical places in Shorncliff. I used to believe in the magic of this cave for so long. I haven’t been here for a few years, though. But I thought it would be a good place for us to congratulate you, just the two of us.”   
Marliea sat down on the blanket and pat the spot next to her expectantly. Nora obliged, and sank to her knees.  
For the dozenth time, her stomach did somersaults of childish delight. The fact that Marliea had brought her here, was sharing this place… It fed the growing emotions burning inside.   
“I,” Nora tried, but the words caught in her throat before she tried again, “Thank you. For doing this. I can’t even begin to tell you how much this means to me. Just… I don’t know how thank you enough.”  
Marliea smirked as she pulled a jar of preserves and some bread from the basket, “You’re so dramatic. I’m happy to share it with you. It is special occasion after all. Here.”  
She spread the jam on the bread and gave a slice to Nora.   
Taking a bite, the sweetness of strawberries filled Nora’s mouth. Hungrily she took several more, relishing the treat. It wasn’t until now that she noticed how starved she was. With the anxiety over the hurdy gurdy done, her hunger demanded attention.  
Beside her, Marliea shifted so she was closer.  
“How’s it taste?” she asked as she prepared another slice.  
“Right now it’s the best damn thing I’ve ever eaten,” Nora said. It wasn’t far from the truth.   
Marliea crinkled her nose in laughter as she gave over more strawberry enriched bread. Together they ate, almost finishing off the jar. Nora was so focused on eating that she didn’t realize how close Marliea was now. They were side by side, their hands inches apart.   
A thought of taking the fruit vendor’s hand crossed her mind, but before she could so much as twitch Marliea pulled away.   
She packed the food, brushing her blonde hair behind and ear. Nora could see she was thinking. Her trademark coy smile she always had when she teased Nora was plastered across her pale lips.   
“Can I ask you something?” Marliea inquired as she set the basket aside.  
“Yeah,” Nora answered, “Anything.”  
“You know you’re obvious, right?” Marliea asked as she settled back by Nora’s side. Her face was close, so close Nora could smell the sweet jam from her.   
Instantly, Nora’s mouth went dry, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Come on,” Marliea teased, rolling her eyes, “I’ve seen how you look at me. I’m not blind.”  
As Nora began to try to muster a defense for herself, Marliea placed her slender hand on her thigh. Every word of the English language was banished from her skull as Nora felt the gentle touch.   
“See what I mean,” Marliea teased softly, her voice breathy, “You should see your face.”  
“You should see yours,” Nora managed.   
Marliea giggled, “Nice one. But I can do you one better. Can I show you one more thing?”  
Numbly Nora nodded.   
Silently, Marliea reached for the bottom of her green dress. With deliberate slowness, she lifted the hem up, revealing more and more skin underneath.   
With a cool surge of shock, Nora saw that the fruit vendor wasn’t wearing underwear.   
A trimmed tuft of blonde hair peaked out blatantly from between her legs. Spreading her thighs slightly, exposing her pink slit with brazen pleasure.  
Nora gaped wordlessly as Marliea giggled, her own freckled face blushing. A smug grin graced her features as Nora stared.   
“What do you think?” Marliea asked barely above a whisper.   
“Good,” was all Nora could manage in response.  
“What every woman loves to hear. You know,” Marliea said as she slid closer, “I wish you would have said something sooner. You know, if you didn’t freeze up every time I caught you drooling over me, you might have noticed I do the same.”  
At those words, Marliea straddled Nora. In one fluid motion she lifted the dress away and threw it to the side.   
Nora’s heart hammered so loud she could hear it through her ribcage. Marliea giggled, cupping her breasts as she ground her hips against her.   
“Now try again,” Marliea demanded, her faced flushed with excitement, “What do you think?”  
As she reposed the question, she let her hands fall away, finally revealing her freckled chest and their small pink nipples.   
“I-” Nora croaked, her hand gliding up the gentle curve of Marliea’s small frame. The softness of her skin was more than she could have imagined, the warmth Marliea radiated seeped in through her touch. Finally, Nora breathed out, “I want you so fucking bad.”  
Unable to restrain herself, Nora cupped her friend’s face and pulled her close. Marliea wrapped her thin arms around Nora as their mouths met. Lips pressing together, Nora could feel Marliea smiling. She couldn’t help but do the same.   
Locked together, Nora relished the deep kiss. Sweet lips tasted of the strawberry preserves, the flavor mixed with the growing urgency of their liplock was intoxicating.   
Nora slipped her tongue through, meeting Marliea’s . The fruit vendor’s fingers became entangled in Nora’s hair as they coiled their tongues together, desperately wanting more.  
Suddenly, to Nora’s disappointment, Marliea broke away.   
“What are you doing still wearing clothes?” she asked, tugging the black work shirt up.  
Nora allowed her friend to peel the top away. Happily Marliea groped her tits, barely able to fit them in her hands.   
Chills ran up Nora’s spine at the touch, and she took a sharp intake as Marliea ran her thumbs over her nipples.   
“Ooo, you’re sensitive aren’t you?” she teased, “How do you like this?”  
Before Nora could say anything, Marliea squeezed and pulled on her stiff nipples. She was rewarded with a moan as Nora went rigid.  
“God, you’re fucking cute,” Marliea purred into her ear. She kissed Nora on the cheek, then the neck. Purposely she continued kissing down the dark skin of Nora’s chest.  
Shuddering helplessly in Marliea’s grasp, Nora knew where the trail would end. As she predicted hazily through her excitement, Marliea’s teeth delicately pinched her nipple as her fingers worked the other.   
Nora squirmed in pleasure as Marliea sucked her breast, teasing her with her tongue in swirling motions. Gripping Marliea’s hips, Nora felt the immediate need to remove the remainder of her clothing. Already she could feel her underwear wet from her lust.   
Finally Marliea disengaged and licked up her collar bone before staring her in the face.   
The fruit vendor’s cheeks were red and she smiled sheepishly, but there was a fire of erotic determination alive in her eyes.   
“Lay down,” she commanded Nora.   
Obeying, Nora did as she was told. Above Marliea inched forward on her knees, her legs hugging Nora’s torso tightly. When she stopped crawling, her pink pussy was hovering just above Nora’s mouth.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Marliea said, voice shaking with eagerness.  
Nora giggled, knowing she had dreamt of this exact moment countless times.   
“Couldn’t have been longer than I waited.”  
“Then what the fuck are we doing?” Marliea huffed as she dropped her crotch to Nora’s lips, “Please lick me. And play with yourself.”  
Kissing the slick slit of Marliea’s pussy, Nora undid the button of her pants. As she rubbed her clit, she smooched the inner thigh of the fruit vendor.  
Marliea reached down, gripping Nora’s hair lightly. They locked eyes, and each of their enraptured lust was plain to see.   
Nora circled her tongue just over the begging pussy, teasing the clit but not quite penetrating. She relished the taste, enjoying how with each denied flick of her tongue Marliea grew more desperate.   
“Fuck, Nora,” Marliea moaned, biting her bottom lip, “Please.”  
Like a switch, every pleasure nerve lit up in Nora. She couldn’t just tease her friend any longer.   
With her free hand Nora gripped Marliea’s hip. Fingering herself roughly, Nora happily allowed tingling pleasure ride through her body.   
Sucking on Marliea’s clit, she watched as the woman writhed slightly. Blonde hair cascaded, fluttering as the fruit vendor cried out as Nora licked in spiraling patterns.   
Marliea’s hips began to quake and rock as Nora’s tongue plunged deeper into her pussy. It was becoming difficult to keep the fast pace between Marliea’s growing spasms and her own pleasure, but Nora wasn’t about to falter.   
Fingers squeezed tightly in the locks of hair they gripped as Marliea whimpered, “How the fuck are you so good at this?”  
In response, Nora let her tongue glide of the throbbing lips in their entirety and up the crevice of her thigh.   
Moaning shakily leaned her small frame forward, Marliea kissed her on the forehead.   
Glowing on the inside, Nora closed her eyes as Marliea trembled above. Short, quick breaths were hissing out from the fruit vendor and within moments Marliea cried out.   
“Fuck, I’m cumming. Don’t you dare stop.”  
Nothing in the world would have stopped Nora. Surrendering her own pleasure, she pulled her fingers out of herself. Using both hands she let them explore up Marliea’s body till the rested over her breasts. Nora palmed them, savoring the feel of the soft skin.   
All the while she serviced her friend, who now was forced to prop herself up by her hands. Nora could feel Marliea’s pussy twitching as she hit her orgasm. But neither pulled away. Still Marliea rocked her hips against the tongue that pleased her, and still Nora played her part.   
After cumming one more time, Marliea finally pulled away. She was laughing, her eyes sparkling as she collapsed against Nora.   
Nora wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. The feel of the body against hers indescribable. She kissed Marliea’s neck as she shivered, still giggling.   
“Fuck, that was good,” the fruit vendor said, intwining her fingers with Nora’s.   
“Yeah,” Nora said, now in a euphoric disbelief. Nothing in her imagination had even come close to how incredible this experience was.   
“I just need a minute,” Marliea said, “I’m not done with you yet.”  
An excited skip hit Nora’s chest at the proclamation. She wasn’t nearly done either.   
Laying pressed together, Marliea took Nora’s other hand, the one she used to finger herself. Eagerly, the woman slid the still wet fingers into her own mouth. Nora’s spine jolted at the sensation, enjoying the way Marliea licked and sucked them clean.  
Nora lay there as Marliea’s mouth moved on. To her lips, down her neck. Down between her tits and stomach. Until finally she felt Marliea’s tongue on her own clit.   
“My turn,” Marliea said, her hot breath exciting Nora’s pussy further.   
As the fruit vendor returned the favor, Nora fondled herself.   
She had waited so long for this. And now that it was finally happening, she never wanted it to stop. While Marliea pleased her, she could hear the soft plap of her friend fingering herself.   
All the pent-up happiness and lust broke through the dam of Nora’s quiet demeanor in that moment. A small orgasm wracked up Nora’s body, earning a satisfied giggle from Marliea.   
Before the woman could stop, though, Nora hugged her head with her thighs. A clear indication of longing. A direct signal demanding more.   
And Marliea happily gave more.   
At some point, all the energy was drained from Nora as they took turns fingering and licking each other. Marliea obviously felt the same as she fell to her side, the last delicious whimpers of orgasm leaving her lips.   
Deeping red sunlight filled the cave as they panted faintly. Watery shimmers danced on the walls of the tiny cave as sunset descended.   
“Damn, Nora. I don’t think I can keep going.”  
Nora took her hand and pulled her close, saying breathily, “I don’t… I don’t think I can either.”  
Marliea snuggled into the crock of her arm. She reached over across Nora’s stomach to latch on as she said, “This is nice. Can we lay here? Just for a bit.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Giving a contented kiss against her neck in answer, Marliea sighed, “Don’t let me fall asleep.”  
“I’ll try not to,” Nora replied, her fingers tracing up Marliea’s spine. As her eyes grew heavy, she relished being on the cool, rocky floor. There was nothing more important then. There was no Choosing. There were no diregulls or dreadprawns.   
There was only two naked bodies clinging to each other.  
Whether it was the sheer, spent sexual exhaustion or the lack of sleep, Nora was unable to keep the promise. Within moments, both women dozed, tangled together, until the sun dipped below the horizon.


End file.
